Angel In A Trap
by Supermicro
Summary: Please read and find out.


The man fired a shot and ran away. Several footsteps came nearer and nearer. Soon, Kelly appeared with a revolver in her hand.

"Kelly!" Sabrina called.

"Oh my god, Bri," Kelly said, making her way to Sabrina. "What happened?"

"I'm in no mood to talk, or walk, right now," Sabrina said, gritting in pain while wittily remarking. Jill soon appeared holding Kris' revolver. "Hey, Bos, don't bother looking at me!" Sabrina shouted to Bosley.

"Why?" Bosley said as he appeared, holding his revolver, looking at Sabrina. "Oh."

"Bosley," Sabrina remarked. "Do me a favor and get that perverted old man."

"Jill, stay with Sabrina," Bosley said as he ran towards the man. "Kelly, help me get that man." With that, Kelly followed Bosley.

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked Jill.

"In the basement of some old house," Jill replied.

Kelly saw the man in the black trench coat exit the basement through a trapdoor. She ran after the man, revolver in hand, aimed and fired a shot. The running man ducked, rolled, and got up facing Kelly. Kelly stopped and jumped to her right behind a three-foot-tall wall. She heard a shot.

"Bosley, take cover!" Kelly shouted behind her to Bosley. Bosley stopped before getting out of the trapdoor. "He's fast for an old man!"

"Oh, yeah?" Bosley asked. He got halfway out of the trapdoor, aimed, and fired. He saw the man hurtle to the ground. "Get him, Kelly!"

Kelly got up, aimed her gun, and carefully made her way to the man. "Don't try anything, mister." Suddenly, the man got up and shot Kelly in her left leg. Kelly collapsed to the ground. The man limped away, his left leg unmoving.

Kelly, in anger because of what he had done to Kris, herself, and Sabrina, carefully aimed the gun to the man's right leg while she lay on her belly on the ground. She fired a shot.

The man collapsed to the ground.

"Bosley, hurry, and get that gun away from him!" Kelly shouted. She saw the man relentlessly lie on his back and fire a shot at Bosley. She aimed for the man's left hand and fired. Her aim was perfect, and the man dropped the revolver. Kelly got up, limped towards the man, her left leg in pain, and aimed her gun at the man.

"Mister, I have two more shots here," Kelly threatened. She had never been enraged as much as she was, aiming her gun at the man's forehead. "I can see that you can't get your gun right now, so you're practically down to nothing. I can pretty much kill you right now."

Bosley came, his left hand holding the revolver while his right covered the wound on his left arm. He saw Kelly's position.

"Don't kill him, Kelly!" Bosley shouted. "He's unarmed! If you kill him, you can be charged for manslaughter!"

"You had my friend beaten up by five people, you kidnapped her, you hurt her, you even tried to sexually violate her," Kelly whispered, her eyes raging with fury. "Why shouldn't I kill you?" Kelly whispered, hearing Bosley tell her to put her gun down. "Why the hell shouldn't I kill you?" Kelly shouted,

"If you kill him, Kelly," Bosley shouted, "you won't be any different from him! Do you want to be like him? Kelly!"

Kelly fired two shots.

"Kelly!" Bosley yelled.

"So how come he is still alive if you shot him, Kelly?" Charlie asked over the speakerphone. It was Monday, two months after Sabrina's abduction, nine o' clock in the morning. All of their wounds had healed, and they were reporting to Charlie.

"I didn't really shoot him," Kelly replied. "I shot the earth. The bullets landed five inches from his head."

"I think we should be careful not to anger Kelly, huh, Charlie?" Sabrina remarked, smiling. "You never know what might happen."

"I agree, Charlie," Kris replied.

"So do I, Charlie," Bosley added.

"You know, Charlie," Kelly jested, "this 'unseen benefactor' business is really getting on my nerves. You never know, Charlie. You might be the next one on my list."

"Don't count on it, angel," Charlie chaffed back, "don't count on it." Kelly smiled.

"So, Charlie," Sabrina asked, "who was that man? I mean, you owe it to me to let me know whom I was getting the bruises, bites, and shots for you from."

"His name was Richard Wing," Charlie replied. "He was a classmate of mine in high school. My relationship with him was similar to the relationship between Barbara Ryan and Nelson Collins. We were close friends, and we were both very smart. We almost had a rivalry, except our friendship was too great. It was for me, anyway. One day, he confronted me, accusing me of stealing his physics term paper. We fought over that, and I passed while he flunked. Since then, I never heard from him again until now."

"It's just a shame, Charlie," Sabrina remarked.

"Why is that, angel?" Charlie asked.

"He wasted his life planning to kill you, and he wasted six lives along with his," Sabrina replied. "Those five teenagers had bright futures ahead of them, and Mrs. Andrews had a graceful period of golden years ahead of her. What a shame."

"Well, angel," Charlie said, "like I said, just accept it. Accept it." Sabrina nodded. "I have something else for you to accept, angels. You, too, Bosley. Go home and check your mail. Four round-trip tickets to the Bahamas are each waiting for you. The plane leaves on Wednesday. My gift to you. You earned it."

"Thanks, Charlie!" Sabrina replied.

"Thank you, Charlie," Kelly said.

"Thanks a lot, Charlie," Kris said.

"Thank you, sir," Bosley added.

"Have fun, angels," Charlie said. "Keep in touch."

"Goodbye, Charlie," Kris, Bosley, Kelly, and Sabrina chorused. Charlie hung up.

"Angels," Bosley said. "whoever gets home the last will have to drive us to the airport on Wednesday."

With that, Sabrina, Kris, Kelly, and Bosley looked at each other. Sabrina suddenly stood up, and Kris, Kelly, and Bosley raced for the door to get home first, each hoping that someone else will drive.


End file.
